


Getting things out in the open

by catherinerussellstolemyheart



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinerussellstolemyheart/pseuds/catherinerussellstolemyheart
Summary: A familiar face shows up in AAU forcing Bernie to confrnt some uncomfortable feelings. A situation gets istold leadng to a big misunderstanding where Serena and Charlotte open their hearts to Bernie in front of the entire hospital. Once things calm down, Berena continue to go 'public', this time by accident.*false accusation / *talk of suicide /*Sex





	1. A familiar face

For once, the AAU was relatively quiet, and A&E were taking full advantage. That was how the next patient ended up in the hands of Bernie Wolfe.   
Erica Smith was a 24yr old student, she had presented at A&E by ambulance having been found by her flat mate unconscious and surrounded by empty pill packets. During her fall she had managed to hit her leg quite spectacularly on the edge of a table, causing a displaced fracture requiring Ms Wolfes expertise. Bernie had found the idea of suicide hard to comprehend, while she accepted that for some people life was just too difficult, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of anger at the person for the pain they would leave. Erica was a similar age to Bernie’s own daughter, Bernie struggled to keep her composure as she imagined the sheer agony she would feel if Charlotte were o take her own life, and how much harder Elinor’s death may have been on Serena had Ellie taken her own life. Of course her experience in the military taught her the devastating effects of trauma, she couldn’t quite see Erica in the way she saw those broken soldiers.  
Bernie set about examining the young woman leg, Bernie worried about her ability to look Erica straight in the eye without the young woman feeling her judgement. He needn’t have worried, Erica lay completely oblivious to the world around her. When she failed to respond to Bernies questions about pain, Bernie felt herself get agitated;  
‘Why Erica, you’re 24, you have everything to live for. Your parents are frantic with worry, your friends were traumatised at seeing you that way. For goodness sake will you look at me!’ Bernie took a deep breath and continued, ‘I’m sorry Erica. My daughter is the same age as you, if she were here, I would want to know what was wrong so I could fix it, make her better. I wouldn’t leave her side until she felt hope again.’  
‘She’s lucky then’ whispered Erica  
‘Is it your parents? Do you not get o? Erica, has anything happened you want to talk about?’  
‘No, but I’m sure they will hate me. I just want to be alone’  
‘Erica, please. I remember when my daughter announced she was studying fashion. Up until the day she started Uni she had told us she was applying for medical school. We argued, we argued more than the times I went off to war leaving her behind. The fact wasn’t what she was studying, it was that we had no communication. It’s hard being a parent and it’s hard being a daughter, but I can assure you no matter what, your parents love you.’  
With this, Erica gave Ms Wolfe a curious look. ‘You’re Ms Wolfe right? Were you Mrs Dunn?’  
Bernie looked puzzeled. ‘No, I’ve always kept ‘Wolfe’, but my husband, well ex-husband, was Dunn?’  
‘You’re Charlottes mum aren’t you?’  
Bernie again looked confused, ‘You know Charlotte?’  
‘Yes, we took a class together this semester, she lives opposite me.’. That’s how Bernie new her, she had visited Charlottes flat a few weeks previous and met her neighbours.  
‘I’m so sorry Erica, I didn’t recognise you at first. Would you prefer another consultant?’  
‘No, no thankyou, no this is fine.’ Erica was suddenly engaged, she was looking at Bernie for the first time. Bernie sensed he was ready to talk.  
‘Erica, do you want to tell me what’s really been going on, see if I can help?’  
Erica bit her lip for a moment before replying, ‘Yes, yes I’m ready. Can we close the curtains though?’  
‘Of course, give me a moment’ said Bernie, pulling the curtains closed. She sat on the end of the young woman’s bed. She didn’t know what to expect, what horrors may have hurt this poor girl, she tried to remain strong, but compassionate. Erica looked uncomfortable, ashamed even and was too focused on picking at the skin of her fingers to begin to open up. Gently, and motherly, Bernie raised her hand to hold Erica’s and gave her a reassuring smile.  
‘It’s OK, I’m not here to judge you. I promise anything you tell me will not shock me, I’m here.’  
It happened very quick, Erica lunged forward, lips finding Bernies, arms around her neck, one hand reaching into those blonde curls. Bernie’s first reaction was shock, things seemed to go slowly as she extracted herself from the young woman.  
‘Erica, Erica… I…I’m sorry but that’s not… You can’t… Erica I am your Dr and nothing more. That’s not appropriate.’  
Erica looked desperate, ‘But Charlotte said! I heard her. She said you were having this weird thing where you were having sex with women. She said it was disgusting, but I don’t think you’re disgusting, I think you’re great. I understand, I do..’ with that Erica tried to lean in to kiss Ms Wolfe again.  
‘No!’ Bernie said this much more firmly, putting distance between her and Erica, trying not to be wounded by Charlottes words. ‘No Erica, I will get you anther Dr, I’m sorry, I can’t treat you any more.’ With that, Bernie left, confused with her cheeks rosy and her hair a mess.  
‘Eye eye Major, what have we been doing’ came the cheeky voice of staff nurse Fletcher  
‘Not now Fletch, really not now’.  
She made her way to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face and breathing deeply to calm her nerves. She would find Serena, explain the situation and have Erica moved to Serena’s care. She left the bathroom to find her partner in both work and love.


	2. That's not how this went down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False accusations lead to a big misunderstanding on the roof top

Eventually she saw the brunette coming towards her  
‘Ah Serena, can I have a word?.... Serena? What is it?’  
Serena’s face was a mixture of worry and hurt. She gestured to Bernie to enter the office, closing the door behind them. Bernie was well aware of the hushed whisper that followed them.  
‘Serena, for gods sake will you just tell me what’s going on!’  
‘A patient has made a complaint. A 24yr old woman has alleged that you requested to talk to her in private, you drew the curtains and proceeded to kiss her. She alleges you… ah… you assaulted her and left when she threatened to scream. I have the statements of staff who saw you leave the cubicle in a state of panic. I…, I don’t know what to say.’  
Bernie was shocked. She had tried to help Erica, and this was her thanks? But more than anything she was hurt that Serena would believe her capable of assault, of kissing a vulnerable patient or have ever cheating on her. This was ridiculous, she was going to make sure everyone knew the truth. Without a word she got up and left the office, slamming the door behind her as Serena called her name.  
She arched to the young woman’s bay, with Serena on her heels begging her not to make things worse.  
‘You just can’t help yourself can you? Ruin our lives, ruin dads, now try ruin someone else’s. Not everyone shares your perverted views mother, now you trying to destroy my firendships!’ an angry Charlotte let rip at her mother in front of all her colleagues. Bernie was dying on the inside, feeing 2 inches tall, but she wold not let it show.  
‘Tell the truth Erica, then we can get you the help you need, but you need to tell the truth.’  
‘Say nothing Erica, I know what she’s like. She destroys everything she touches, don’t let her intimidate you.’ Charlotte was physically shaking. All the anger she had felt towards her mother leaving suddenly combined until she could no longer stand still. The pain in Bernies heart, seeing her beloved daughter hurting so badly but not being able to comfort her was too much to bare. She simply turned to her colleagues;  
‘Well I hope you all enjoyed that little show, I’m afraid I’m bowing out.’. Side stepping Serena she marched past her stunned colleagues to find solace on the roof top.  
She gazed of the edge, trying to remember how her life had got this way. Each time she found true happiness and belonging, it was snatched away. With Alex she had finally found who she was, but her actions ended that, then the whole messy divorce kicked in. She thought she and found her happy ending with Serena, but that too was now gone, along with her career and her children. She understood that desperation people feel when they make that decision to say good bye to it all and wondered briefly what courage it would take to make that small step off the edge..  
‘BERNIE, please. Please don’t do this, I know you didn’t do anything Ms Smith said, I knew all along, I had to tell you what had been said and it was one of the hardest things I’ve had to do.’  
Bernie turned to see the brunette smiling at her, face full of concern, ‘Serena, I…..’  
‘Mum, mum I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, mum I know how much you love Serena, I know she loves you too. Mum please, please, I as just angry, I didn’t mean it. Mummy please come down’  
Bernie looked at the two women holding each other distraught, it took a while before it all sank in  
‘That’s great, really, but ….’  
‘No, don’t talk. Bernie Wolfe, you turn my life upside down and inside out, but my god you make it so much better. Life before you is a blur, with you I feel right. Bernie I love you so much, the companionship, the laughs, the support, those eyes you give me when we’re…..’  
‘Yes, thanks. Got it Serena.’ Interjected Bernie, seeing her daughters eyes widen in horror at the thought her mother not only kissed women, but very likely had sex with them too, and not just any woman, the woman who’s hand she was currently holding.  
‘That’s lovely, but I’m not suicidal. I came up here to sneak a crafty fag.’ Bernie addressed the crowd who had gathered to watch her non-suicide attempt. Charlottes face went from relieved to mortified, and Serena’s face grew pinked with the memory of every word she had just said being said in front of her colleagues. Bernie tried, she tried really hard but it was no use, she burst out laughing and the sight before her.  
‘I’ll give you something to bloody laugh about you absolutely impossible woman!’ said Serena, wrapping her arms around her lover as she gasped for air through fits of laughter. Serena planted a lingering kiss of Bernie’s soft lips, as the blonde whipped tears from Serena’s eyes. Bernie broke off the hug and opened her arms to her daughter, who after moment of hesitation ran into them and nuzzeled her head into her mothers chest, just as she had done as a toddler.  
They made there way back to the ward, colleagues either making a huge effort to avoid eye contact or being overly cheerful. Bernie kissed her daughter, promising to call her later when this was all sorted out, suddenly Erica was there. Bernie looked away, knowing that being near Erica jeapordsed her defence against the young womans claims, she went to walk away to the safety of her office.  
‘No wait. Please, Ms Wolfe. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I just, well I just didn’t know how to accept it, this, who I am. When I heard Charlotte say those things about you I just couldn’t take it any more, I didn’t want people saying those things about me, I couldn’t live like it anymore. I was so embarrassed when I tried to kiss you and everyone was asking what was wrong. I’m sorry’. With that the girl broke down, only to be comforted and reassured by Charlotte, who’s look indicated to her mother it was fine to leave now.


	3. Going public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie reveals what 'those eyes' are all about

Serena entered the office, telling Bernie Psych had collected Erica and would ensure she got the care she needed. Bernie was exhausted from the day, but opened her arms to hold Serena.  
‘Ms Campbell? You know how you always say work and love life should be separate?... Well you kind of just announced you loved me to the entire hospital and told them about ‘come to bed’ eyes.’  
Serena blushed a deep red. ‘Yes, well you bloody frightened me. Jac Naylors had a field day with this. Keeps fluttering her lashes asking ‘is it like this? Or more like this?’ I swear that woman feeds off others misery’  
‘Well Ms Campbell, are they more like this?’ Bernie fluttered her lashes, ‘Or like this’ Bernie slowly opened and closed her eyes, and small smirk on her face as she glanced sideways to her lower.  
Bernie smirked even more when she saw Serena cross her legs in response, ‘You know damn well what those eyes do to me, stop it!’.  
‘Ok, OK’ said Bernie, ‘I won’t do the eyes… Ser-eeeeeeen-ahhh’, she knew saying Serena’s name in that drawn out, breathy way sent the brunette crazy.  
It was too much, and before she knew it, Serena was straddled across her lap, lips frantically kissing Bernie as she circled her hips, groaning in Bernies ear. ‘You are so, bad, but so good at it.’ Moaned Serena.  
‘I can be even worse you know’ smiled Bernie, she slipped her hand in to Serena’s scrubs feeling the wetness she had made just from a few glances, Serena gasped, arching her back and pulling Bernies head in to her breasts. Bernie carried on rubbing Serena’s sweet point as Serena rocked against her hand. Serena’s hands were pulling at Bernies hair, pulling her head back so Serena could kiss her sweet neck, Bernie let out a deep moan filled with longing. ‘Faster’ whispered Serena as Bernie picked up the pace, kissing the brunette once more, ‘I need you no….’  
‘Hmm Hmm. Sorry to interupt ladies, but you may want to take this somewhere private. I suggest outside the hospital’ came the strict tones of Henrik Hanssen.  
‘H..H…Henrik. I… we… where did? … It’s not what it looks like’ stuttered Serena, who had gone positively fuschia in colour by this point. Both women were now aware that in their haste to enjoy one another, neither had closed the blinds.  
‘It was exactly what it looked like Ms Campbell. I trust it’s purely a response to todays unusual circumstances. Ms Wolfe, I came to let you know the complaint has formally been retracted, you need to sign this paper work’. Bernie went to take the papers from Henriks hand when he suddenly withdrew them looking uneasy. He glanced at Bernies hands, suddenly remembering exactly where they had been moments previous. ‘Actually, take the afternoon off and we can…errr… sign these tomorrow.’ Bernie smirked as Serena looked like she was willing the ground to consume her whole.  
‘Could have been worse’ Bernie whispered to Serena, ‘at least it was just Hanssen’  
‘Oh, and one more thing, Ms Campbell, Ms Wolfe, you may want to thank Mr Di Luca for his quick thinking in removing prying eyes from your window and guarding the view point. Good night’ With that Henrik left.  
Serena groaned once more until Raf popped his head round the door.   
‘Ladies, you do not owe me a thank you. You owe me counselling to get those images out of my mind, and the young agency nurse a new phone – his got accidentally broken when he was filming an interesting shape on your window.’. With that, he left with a cheeky wink.  
Serena and Bernie looked at each other like two naughty school girls caught behind the bike shed.  
‘Wine?’ said Serena  
‘By the bucket load’ replied Bernie.


End file.
